


Bailarín

by PockyBeagle



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: La autora esta loca, M/M, Michael Bailarin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockyBeagle/pseuds/PockyBeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Michael le gusta bailar.</p><p>* <br/>Drabble, cortito, sin sentido e inspirado e un videito que dejo dentro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bailarín

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gisela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gisela/gifts).



> ¡Hola! Esto nace de este videito que amo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G81fhXJjPe4&index=15&list=RDH7qKV9JxUEw
> 
> Y no iba a escribir nada, pero anoche vi Fish Tank (por recomendación de Gisela a quien le decico esta tontera) y bueno, hoy me salio asi como super rápido. También influye que es cortito. 
> 
> Ojala le guste, pero bueno, es un drabble tonto. Mas que nada por que quiero que miren el video xD 
> 
> Enjoy!

**BAILARÍN**

  
  
A Michael le gusta bailar.   
  
Eso es algo seguro. No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta. De por si Mike es inquieto, le gusta estar en movimiento y si no es una canción la que suena haciendo que empiece a moverse al ritmo, es él quien esta tarareando y realizando gestos y movimientos de cabeza y manos. Además es un bailarín cómico o divertido, con una sonrisa grande en el rostro o haciendo alguna expresión graciosa como morritos o moviendo el cuello como si fuera una paloma.   
  
Y Michael baila en todo momento. Cuando cuenta algo gracioso mueve las manos como con un determinado ritmo, su cabeza se balancea al ritmo de sus carcajadas cuando se ríe, incluso cuando camina parece seguir un ritmo especial.  
  
Para James todo esto es contagioso. A Michael le queda muy bien el papel de Magneto, por que él es magnético. El atrae gente, y tiene el poder de terminar haciendo que James baile frente a un publico. ¡A pasar de que no sabe bailar! Así es como él a terminado bailando (más de una vez para su desgracia) frente a las cámaras de una entrevista. Y lo peor de todo es que lo disfruta. Por que no le importa que alguien se de cuenta que de su falta de coordinación o de su ligera incomodidad, mientras tenga a Michael moviéndose a su alrededor con esa enorme sonrisa y haciendo que toda la atmósfera sea divertida e interesante. Total, no se ve tan mal, porque como esta con ese hombre le resulta fácil sonreír y lucir mejor, y además es el otro quien se liga la mayor parte de las miradas. James se ha visto a si mismo en las entrevistas y se da cuenta que no se ve tan mal. Por lo menos para él, el centro de atención es Mike y él se ve a su lado como una grata compañía. Algo que equilibra las cosas. Sin querer sonar egocéntrico le gustaría decir que el irlandés se ve mejor cuando baila a su alrededor, que sólo o con cualquier otra persona.  
  
Por eso, como Michael baila en todo momento, no debería resultar una sorpresa que también baile en  _ese_  aspecto. Michael no folla, baila. Baila entre sus piernas, moviéndose a un ritmo especial que parece responder a la música de los gemidos de James. Y mientras baila le sujeta las piernas, y las mueve a su antojo para que se abracen a sus caderas o para acariciarlas. Y James se deja hacer, por que le gusta que ese hombre lo guié a su propio ritmo. Por momentos baila suavemente, dejándole sentir como entra y sale de su cuerpo pulgada a pulgada... y por momentos baila sudando pasión, haciendo que a los gemidos de James se una el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando constantemente.   
  
Y siempre, absolutamente siempre, sus movimientos son perfectos y exactos.  
  
Y por eso, mientras Michael baila, James canta... canta conciertos de gemidos.   
  
Ellos no solo “se acuestan”, no solo “tienen sexo”, ni tampoco hacen solamente “el amor”. Ellos hacen arte.   
  
Y como cada artista que entrega todo en su obra, terminan emocionados pero agotados. Entonces sus cuerpos se funden en un abrazo. En esos momentos, James puede jurar que Michael hasta baila mientras respira, por que siente que su pecho se mueve a un delicioso ritmo, y su aliento acaricia la piel de de James casi como en una danza.  
  
Y a la mañana siguiente, en el baño, James cantara fingiendo que la ducha es su micrófono. Y Michael se moverá inquieto a su alredor, siguiendo el ritmo y moviéndose graciosamente. Moverá las caderas, y meneará la cabeza, y agitara los brazos y mirará a James con una sonrisa enorme y unos ojos ilusionados.  
  
Y quizas no se puedan resistir, y vuelvan a hacer arte.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo sé, últimamente estoy... escribiendo giladas (y encima las dedico xD). Pero bueno, como son cosas cortas no puedo evitar hacerlo.
> 
> Gracias por gastar tiempo de su vida en leer esto xD
> 
> ¿Comentarios? Beso.


End file.
